


This One Goes Out To...

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BassGuitarShipping, Concert, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: His view of the stage was great—only occasionally encumbered by one of Roxie’s fans jumping up wildly and flailing their arms. The speakers blasted pristine sound over his eardrums and the crowd was going wild.
Relationships: homika | roxie/Kyohei | nate
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 5





	This One Goes Out To...

“ROX-IE! ROX-IE! ROX-IE!”

Nate still couldn’t believe his luck, even amidst the hyped-up chants of Roxie’s many fans. He’d never expected when he defeated Roxie in a gym battle that she’d actually give him a ticket to her concert. And a backstage pass too! He’d been worried she might’ve soured on him when her last Pokemon went down, but Roxie wasn’t like that. When she’d given him the ticket he’d been so psyched to see her play, and even more just to see her again at all. He hadn’t intended on staying in Virbank that long after getting his badge but… now it was starting to seem like an attractive idea.

His view of the stage was great—only occasionally encumbered by one of Roxie’s fans jumping up wildly and flailing their arms. The speakers blasted pristine sound over his eardrums and the crowd was going wild.

As the current song closed, Roxie tilted her microphone upward to address the audience before the next song. “Thank you all for coming out here for the show!”

The crowd roared its equivalent of “you’re welcome!”

“This next song I’d like to dedicate to…” Roxie trailed off. “Well, let’s just say it’s inspiring to meet such a great trainer and a great guy.” She grinned. “Hopefully he knows who he is and decides to stick around so I can get to know him better.”

Nate’s mouth fell open as she played the opening notes.

Did she really mean…

… _him?_


End file.
